parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Clues: Finding Nemo/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Clues: Finding Nemo. *(Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *(Nick Jr. and Disney Presents) *(An Association with Pixar) *(Blue's Clues: Finding Nemo) *Steve: Hi, There! *Joe: Hi! *Steve: It's Me, Steve. *Joe: And Me, Joe. *Blue: (Barks Hi!, I'm Blue!) *Mr. Salt: Hello, Hello!, I'm Mr. Salt!, With Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, and Cinnamon! *Tickety: Hi!, We're Blue's Friends! *Dora: Hola!, We're The Nick Jr. Characters! *Steve: Guess What We are Doing! *Joe: Right!, Today, We're Going on A Movie!, So, The Movie We're Gonna Be on is Disney and Pixar's... *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Finding Nemo! *Mailbox: This is Our First Time Being on A Disney and Pixar Film! *Steve: You Wanna Come With Us? *Joe: Oh!, Great! *Little Bill: Hey, Blue!, Can You Get The Finding Nemo Book? *Blue: (Barks Yes!, I'll Be Right Back!) *(When Blue Got The Book) *Blue: (Barks I Got It!) *Joe: You Found The Book!, Okay!, On A Count to 3, We'll Skidoo Into The Book! *Steve: Ready? *Benny, Isa, and Tico: Yeah! *Joe: Here We Go!, 1, 2, 3! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo... *Joe: (Singing) We Can, Too! *(Song Ends) *(Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Skidooing Into Finding Nemo) *Brobee: Wow! *Nick Jr. Face: We're Inside Disney and Pixar's "Finding Nemo!" *Marlin: Wow. *Coral: Mmm. *Marlin: Wow. *Coral: Mm-hmm. *Marlin: Wow. *Coral: Yes, Marlin. No, I see it. It's beautiful. *Marlin: So, Coral, When you said you wanted an ocean view, you didn't think you'd get the whole ocean, Did you? Huh? *Steve: Hey!, Who's Talking Over There? *Diego: Marlin! *Joe: Marlin? *Marlin: Sighs Oh, yeah. *Steve: Yeah!, It is Marlin! *Joe: And Look!, There's Coral! *Little Bear: Let's Go Meet Them and say hello. *Marlin: A fish can breath out here. *Steve: Hi, Marlin! *Joe: Hi, Coral! *Marlin: Oh!, Hi. Um..., Exuse me. What are your names? *Steve: Oh. Hi, Marlin. I'm Steve. *Joe: I'm Joe!, Steve's Brother. *Blue: (Barks I'm Blue!) *Mr. Salt: I'm Mr. Salt. with my shaker family. *Slippery: We're Blue's friends. *Boots: And we're The Nick Jr. characters. *Marlin: Wow. Nice Names. *Coral: Nice to meet you. *Joe: Nice to meet you, too, Coral. *Marlin: So, Coral. Did your man deliever or did de deliever? *Coral: My man delievered. *Joe: Yeah! *Hen: And it wasn't so easy. *Coral: Because alot of other clownfish had their eyes on this place. *Marlin: You better believe they did. Every single one of them. *Coral: Mm-hmm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome. *and laughing *Snipping *Oswald: So you do like it, don't you? *Coral: No, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But, Marlin, I know that the drop off is desirable, with the great schools and the amazing view, and all, but do we really need such space? *Marlin: Coral, honey, these are our kids we're talking about. *Henry: They deserve the best. *Marlin: Look, look, look. They'll wake up, poke out their heads out, and they see a whale! See, right by their bedroom window. *Ruby: Shh. You're gonna wake the kids. *Coral: Ruby's right. *Marlin: Oh, right, right. *Blue: (Barks Aw!) *Steve: Look at these little fish eggs! *Joe: They look so cute! *Coral: Aw, look. They're dreaming. We still have to name all of them. *Bob: You wanna name all of them, right now? *Marlin: All right, we'll name, uh... this half Marlin Junior and then this half Coral Junior. Okay, we're done. *Lofty: We like Nemo. *Marlin: Nemo. We'll name one Nemo, but I'd like most of them to be Marlin Junior. *Coral: Just think, in a couple of days, we're gonna be parents. *Steve: Yeah. *Marlin: What if they don't like me? *Coral: Marlin. *Marlin: No, really. *Sidetable: There's only 400 eggs. *Mailbox: Odds are, one of them is bound to like you. What? *Marlin: Mailbox, you remember how me and Coral met? *Coral: Well, I try not to. *Mailbox: Well, We remember. *Marlin: "Exuse us, miss, can you check and see if I have a hook in my lip?" *Shovel: Marlin! *Marlin: Shovel, you got a little closer because it was wiggling. *Coral: Get away, get away! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: laughing *Marlin: Here he is. Cutie's here. *Big Red Chicken: Where'd everybody go? *heavily *Steve: Uh-oh! *Joe: What animal is that? *Little Bill: I think it's a barracuda. *gasps *Marlin: Coral, get inside the house, Coral. No, Coral, don't. *Duck: They'll be fine. *Brenda: Just get inside-- *Marlin: You, right now. *Roars *Blue: (Barks Oh, no!) *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Ow! Gasping Oh! Ooh! Ooh! *echoes *music playing *mutters *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Gasp Coral! *Marlin: Panting Coral? Coral? Gasps Coral? Coral? Coral? Crying Oh! Oh. *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Gasping *Madame Butterfly: Look, There's another fish egg. *Marlin: There, there, there. It's okay. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you. We promise, We will never let anything happen to you: Nemo. *the next morning *Nemo: Offscreen First day of school! wake up, wake up! *Steve: Marlin, wake up! *Nemo: First day of school. *Beast: Wake up, Marlin. *Marlin: I don't want to go to school, five more minutes. *Nemo: Not you, Dad. Me. *Marlin: Okay. Huh? *Nemo: Get up, get up. It's time for school, time for school, time for school, time for school. *Maggie: Wake up! *Marlin: All right, I'm up. *Nemo: Boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Whoa! *Thud *Marlin: Nemo! *Joe: Nemo! *Steve: Where's Nemo? *Kipper: Right there! *Nemo: First day of school! *Marlin: Nemo, don't move. Don't move. *Joe: Everybody pull so we can get Nemo out. *Maisy: Pull! *Nemo: Unh! Unh! *Marlin: You'll never get out of there yourself. We'll do it. *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Unh! *Pop *Marlin: All right, where's the break? You feel a break? *Nemo: No. *Franklin: Sometimes you can't tell 'cause fluid rushes to the area. *Marlin: Now any rushing fluids? *Nemo: No. *Mr. Turtle: Are you woozy? *Nemo: No. *Steve: How many stripes do you have? *Nemo: I'm fine. *Bear: Answer the stripe question. *Nemo: Three. *Marlin: No! See? Something's wrong with you. I have one, two, three-- That's all I have? You're okay. How's the lucky fin? *Nemo: Lucky. *Marlin: Let's see. *Grunts *Marlin: Are you sure you want to go to school this year? Cause it's just fine if you don't. You can wait 5 or 6 years. *Nemo: Come on, Dad. It's time for school. *Mr. Owl: Uhh, uhh, uhh, forgot to brush. *Nemo: Ohh. *Steve: Do you want this anemone to sting you? *Nemo: Yes. *Pablo and Tyrone: Brush. *Nemo: Okay, I'm done. *Marlin: Ah, you missed a spot. *Nemo: Where? *Joe: There. *Marlin: Laughs Right there. And here and there. *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Nemo: *[Music playing *Marlin: All right, we're excited. The first day of school. Here we go. *Joe: We're ready to learn and get some knowledge. *Steve: Now, Nemo, what's the one thing we have to remember about the ocean? *Nemo: It's not safe. *Mr. Salt: That's Marlin's boy. *Marlin: First, we check to see that the coast is clear. We go out, and back in. And then we go out, and back in. And then one more time, out and back in. And sometimes, if you want to do it four times-- *Nemo: Dad... *Linny: Come on, Marlin. *Marlin: Okay, come on, boy. *Nemo: Dad, Maybe while I'm at school, I'll see a shark. *Marlin: I highly doubt that. *Jack: Have you ever met a shark? *Marlin: No, and I don't plan to. *Nemo: How old are sea turtles? *Marlin: Sea turtles? I don't know. *Nemo: Sandy Plankton from next door, he says that sea turtles live to be about 100 years old. *Mary: Wow! That's big. *Marlin: You know what, if I ever meet a sea turtle, I'll ask him. After I'm done talking to the shark, Okay? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, wait to cross. Hold my fin. Hold my fin. *Nemo: Dad, you're not going to freak out like you did at the petting zoo, are you? *Marlin: Offscreen Hey, that snail was about to charge. *Sportacus: Hmm, I wonder where we're supposed to go. *Fishes: Bye, Mom. *Mother Fish: I'll pick you up after school. *Fish take Crab's shell *2 Fish: laughing *Crab: Come on, you guys, stop it! Give it back! *Steve: Come on, Nemo. We'll try over here. *Laughing *Joe: Exuse us, is this where we meet his teacher? *Bob: Well, look who's out of the anemone. *Marlin: Yes. Shocking, I know. *Bob: Marty, right? *Marlin: Marlin. *Bob: Bob. *Ted: Ted. *Bill: Bill. Hey, you're a clownfish. You're funny, right? Hey, tell us a joke. *Ted: Yeah. *Bob: Yeah. *Stephanie: Yeah, Marlin. Tell them a joke. *Marlin: Well, actually, that's a common misconception. Clownfish are no funnier than any other fish. *Bill: Aw. Come on, clownie. *Ted: Yeah. Do something funny. *Bob: Yeah. *Stingy: Just one joke. *Marlin: All right. I know one joke. There's a mollusk, see? And he swims up to a sea-- He dosen't swim up, he runs up. Actually, the mollusk isn't moving. He's in one place, and then the sea cucumber... Well, they--I'm mixed up. There was a mollusk and a sea cucumber. None of them were swimming, so forget that I-- *Bob: Sheldon! Get out of Mr. Johannsen's yard now! *Sheldon: Whoa! *Mr. Johannsen: All right, you kids! Ooh, where'd you go? Where'd you go? Ooh, where'd you go? *Nemo: Dad. Dad, can I go play, too? Can I? *Marlin: I would feel better if you'd go play over on the sponge beds. *Squishing *Thud *Cries *Steve: That's where Marlin would play. *Pearl: What's wrong with his fin? *Tad: He looks funny. *Sheldon: Ow! Hey, what'd I do? What'd I do? *Bob: Be nice. It's his first time at school. *Marlin: He was born with it, kids. *Joe: We call it his lucky fin. *Nemo: Dad... *Pearl: See this tentacle? It's actually shorter than all my other ones. But you can't really tell, especially when I twirl like this. *Sheldon: I'm H-2-O intolerant. Ah-choo! *Tad: I'm obnoxious. *(Song Starts) *Mr. Ray: (Singing) Oh! Let's name the zones, the zones, the zones. Let's name the zones of the open sea! *Kids: Mr. Ray! *Sheldon: Come on, Nemo. *Steve: Oh. You better stay with us. *Mr. Ray: (Singing) Mesopelagic, bathyal, abyssalpelagic, all the rest are too deep for you and me to see! *(Song Ends) *Mr. Ray: Huh. I wonder where my class has gone? *Kids: We're under here! *Mr. Ray: Oh, there you are. Climb aboard, explorers. *(Song Starts) *Mr. Ray: (Singing) Oh, knowledge exploring is, oh, so lyrical, when you think thoughts that are empirical. *(Song Ends) *Nemo: Guys, you can go now. *Mr. Ray: Hello. Who is this? *Nemo: I'm Nemo. *Mr. Ray: Well, Nemo, all new explorers must answer a science question. *Nemo: Okay. *Mr. Ray: You live in what kind of home? *Nemo: An anemon-none. An nememem-menome. *Mr. Ray: Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself. Welcome aboard, explorers. *Marlin: Just so you know, he's got a little fin. We find he's having trouble swimming, We let him take a break, 10, 15 minutes. *Nemo: Offsceeen Guys, it's time for you to go now. *Mr. Ray: Don't worry. We're gonna stay together as a group. Okay, class, optical orbits up front. And remember, we keep our superaseophogeal ganglion to ourselves. That means you, Jimmy. *Jimmy: Offscreen Aw, man! *Marlin: Bye, Nemo! *Nemo: Bye, Guys! *Marlin: Bye, son! *Miss Spider: Be safe. *Bob: Hey, you're all doing pretty well for a first-timer. *Marlin: Well, you can't hold on to them forever, can you? *Bill: You know, I had a tough time with my oldest out at the drop off. *Marlin: They just got to grow up-- *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: The drop off?! *Holley: They're going to the drop off?! *Marlin: What are you, insane?! *Steve: Why don't we just fry them up now and serve them with chips?! *Bob: Hey, Characters, calm down. *Marlin: Don't tell us to be calm, pony boy! *Bob: Pony boy? *Bill: You know, for a clownfish, he really isn't that funny. *Ted: Pity. *Mr. Ray: (Singing) Oh! Let's name the species, the species, the species! Let's name the species that live in the sea! *Nemo: Offscreen Whoa! *Mr. Ray: (Singing) There's porifera, coelenterata, hydrosa, scyphoza, anthozoa, ctenophora, bryozoas, three! Gastropoda, arthropoda, echinoderma, and some fish like you and me! Come on, sing with me. (Singing) Oh! singing indisitinctly *music playing *Mr. Ray: Just the girls this time. (Singing) Oh, seaweed is cool, seaweed is fun, it makes it ls food. OK, the drop off. All right, kids, feel free to explore, but stay close. Gasps Stromalitic cyanobacteria! Gather. *gasp *Mr. Ray: An entire ecosystem contained in one infitesimal speck. There are as many protein pairs contained in this... *Tad: Come on, Let's go. *Mr. Ray: Come on, sing with me! (Singing) There's porifera, coelenterata, hydrozoa, scyphoza, anthozoa, ctemopora, bryozoas, three. *Nemo: Hey, guys, wait up! Whoa. Cool. *Tad: Saved your live! *Pearl: Aw, you guys made me ink! *laugh *Nemo: What's that? *Tad: Offscreen I know what that is. Oh, oh, Sandy Plankton saw one. He ca... He said it was called a... a butt. *Nemo: Whoa. *Pearl: Wow. That's a pretty big butt. *bubbles *Sheldon: Oh, look at me. I'm going to go touch the butt. Ah-choo! Whoa! *Kids: Ha ha ha! *Sheldon: Oh, yeah? Let's see you get closer. *Pearl: Okay. Beat that! *Tad: Come on, Nemo! How far can you go? *Nemo: Oh, um, my dad says it's not safe. *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Nemo! No! *Nemo: Guys? *Marlin: You're about to swim into open water! *Nemo: No, I wasn't gonna go! *Steve: It's just a good thing we were here. *DJ Lance: If we hadn't shown up-- *Pearl: Guys, he wasn't gonna go! *Tad: Yeah, he was too afraid! *Nemo: No, I wasn't! *Steve: This does not concern you, kids. *Nemo: And you're lucky we don't tell your parents who were out there. *Mr. Salt: You know you can't swim well! *Nemo: I can swim fine, Mr. Salt, Okay? *Mr. Salt: No, it's not okay. You shouldn't be anymore near here. *Steve: Okay, We were right. You know what? You'll start school in a year or two. *Nemo: No, guys! Just because you're all scared of the ocean-- *Plex: Clearly, you're not ready and you're not coming back until you are. *Joe: You think you can do these things. *Marlin: But you just can't, Nemo! *Nemo: I hate you. *Mr. Ray: (Singing) There's... Nothing to see. Gather. Uh, Over there. Exuse me. Is there anything I can do? I am a scientist, guys, is there any problem? *Marlin: We're sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt things. *Kai-Lan: He isn't a good swimmer. *Pail: We just think it's a little too soon for him to be out here unsupervised. *Mr. Ray: Offscreen Well, I can assure you, he's quite safe with me. *Marlin: Look. We're sure he is. *Steve: But you have a large class. *Mrs. Pepper: And he can get lost, you know, from sight if you're not looking. *Joe: And we're not saying you're not looking. *Becky: Oh, my gosh! Nemo's swimming out to sea! *Marlin: Gasps Nemo! *Steve: What do you think you're doing? *Ye-Ye: You're gonna get stuck out there and we're gonna have to get you before another fish does! *Joe: Get back here! *Hoho: We said get back here now! *Marlin: Stop! *Stompy: You take one more move, mister... *Marlin: Don't! Don't you dare! *Wubbzy: If you put one fin on that boat... *Widget: Are you listening to us? *Marlin: Don't touch the bo... *touches the boat *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Gasp *Marlin: Nemo! *Tad: Whispering He touched the butt. *Marlin: You just paddle your little tail right back here, Nemo! *Joe: That's right! *Steve: You are in big trouble, Nemo! *Bot: Do you hear us? Big... *hisses *Blue: (Barks Big...) *Pearl: Aah! *Nemo: Gasps Aah! Guys, Help me! *Joe: We're coming, Nemo! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Gasping *Pearl: Aah! *Mr. Ray: Get under me, kids! *Nemo: Aah! Oh! No! Guys! Daddy! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Panting Oh! *Marlin: Nemo! Panting Unh. *Steve: Nemo! *Oobi: Nemo, no! *Marlin: Nemo! Nemo! Nemo! No! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: No! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Aah! *Marlin: Panting No! Uhh. Nemo! Nemo! *music playing *moaning *Diver: Whoa! Hold on! *Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin panting *Marlin: Oh, no. No. No, it's gone! *Uma: It's gone! *Shane: No, no, it can't be gone! *David: No, no! *Marlin: Nemo! *Steve: Nemo! *Joe: Nemo! *Marlin: No! Inhales Nemo! Nemo! *Ms. Foil: No! No, please, no! *Schmuzzles: No! No! *Marlin: Panting Has anybody seen a boat? *Steve: Please! A white boat! *Joe: They took Marlin's son! *Marlin: My son! *Blue: (Barks Help us, please.) *Dory: Look out! *Steve: What? *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Ooh. Ohh. *Dory: Ohh. Oh, oh. Sorry. I didn't see you. Guys? Are you all okay? *Joe: He's gone, he's gone. *Dory: There, there. It's all right. *Mailbox: He's gone. *Dory: It'll be okay. *Marlin: No, no. They took him away! We have to find the boat! *Dory: A boat? Hey, I've seen a boat! *Natalie: You have? *Dory: Mm-hmm. And it passed by not too long ago. *Bryan: A white one? *Dory: Hi. I'm Dory. *Binyah Binyah: Where? Which way? *Dory: Oh, oh, oh, oh. It went, um..., this way! It went this way! Follow me! *Steve: Thank you! Thank you, thank you so much! *Dory: No problem. *music playing *Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin following Dory *Marlin: offscreen Hey... Wait! *Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin still following Dory *Dory: Will you guys quit it? *Blue: (Barks What?) *Dory: I'm trying to swim here. What ocean big isn't big enough for you all or some like that? You got a problem, guys? Huh? Huh? Do you? Do you? Do you? You want a piece of me? Yeah, yeah! Ooh, I'm scared, now! What? *Periwinkle: Wait a minute. *Dory: Stop following me, Okay? *Marlin: What are you talking about? *Twist: You're showing us which way the boat went! *Dory: A boat? Hey, I've seen a boat! It passed by not too long ago. It went, um..., this way! It went this way! Follow me! *Marina: Wait a minute! *Pinky: Wait a minute! *Steve: What is going on? *Marlin: You already told us which way the boat was going! *Dory: I did? Oh, no. *Tyler: If this is some kind of practical joke, it's not funny. *Marlin: And I know funny. I'm a clownfish. *Dory: No, it's not. I know it's not. I'm... I'm so sorry. See, I... I suffer from short-term memory loss. *Joe: Short-term memory loss. *Steve: We don't believe this. *Dory: No, it's true. I forget things almost instantly. It runs in my family. Well, I mean, at least, I think it does. Um, hmm. Where are they? Can I help you? *Marlin: Something's wrong with you, really. You're wasting our time. We have to find my son. *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Gasp *Bruce: Hello. *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ohh. *Dory: Well, hi! *Bruce: Name's Bruce. It's all right. I understand. Why trust a shark, right? Laughs, So, what's a couple of bites like you doing out so late, eh? *Molly: Nothing. We're not doing anything. *Gil: We're not even out. *Bruce: Great! Then how'd you morsels like to come to a little get-together I'm having? *Dory: You mean, like a party? *Bruce: Yeah, right. A party. What do you say? *Dory: Oh, I love parties. That sounds like fun. *Marlin: You know, parties are fun, and it's tempting, but we can't-- *Bruce: Oh, come on, I insist. *Steve: Offscreen Okay. That's all that matters. *Dory: Offscreen Hey, look, balloons. It is a party. *Bruce: Offscreen Laughs, Mind your distance, though. Those balloons can be a bit dodgy. You wouldn't want one of them to pop. *music playing *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: offscreen Oh. Ohh. *Bruce: Anchor! Chum! *Anchor: There you are, Bruce. Finally. *Bruce: We got company. *Anchor: Well, it's about time, mate. *Chum: We've already gone through the snacks, and I'm still starving. *Anchor: We almost had a freezing frenzy. *Chum: Come on, let's get this over with. *rings *Bruce: Offscreen Right, then. The meeting has officially come to order. Let us all say the pledge. *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, Marlin, Dory, Bruce, Anchor, and Chum: I am a nice shark, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Fish are friends, not food. *Anchor: Except stinkin' dolphins. *Chum: Dolphins? Yeah. They think they're so cute. "Oh, look at me. I'm a flippin' little dolphin. Let me flip for you. Ain't I something?" *Bruce: Right, then. Today's meeting is Step 5: Bring a Fish Friend. Now, do you all have your friends? *Anchor: Got mine. *Hyperventilating *Dory: Hey, there. *Bruce: How about you, Chum? *Chum: Oh, I...seem to have misplaced my friend. *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Gasp *Bruce: Offscreen That's all right, Chum. I had a feeling this would be a difficult step. You can help yourself to one of my friends. *Chum: Oh, thanks, mate. A Little Chum for Chum, eh? *Bruce: Offscreen I'll start the testimonies. Hello. My name is Bruce. *Anchor and Chum: Hello, Bruce. *Bruce: It has been three weeks since my last fish. On my honor, or may I be chopped up and made into soup. *Chum: You're an inspiration to all of us! *Anchor: Amen. *Grunts *Bruce: Right, then. Who's next? *Dory: Offscreen Oh, oh, oh. Pick me, pick me, pick me. *Bruce: Yes. The little Shelia down in front. *Dory: Whoo! *Bruce: Come on up here. *Dory: Hi. I'm Dory. *Bruce, Anchor, and Chum: Hello, Dory. *Dory: And, uh, well, I don't think I've ever eaten a fish. *Chum: Hey, that's incredible. *Bruce: Good on you, mate. *Dory: Sighs I'm glad I got that off my chest. *Bruce: All right, anyone else? Hello, how about you guys, mate? What's your problem? *Marlin: Offscreen Us? We don't... We don't have a problem. *Bruce: Oh, Okay. *Bruce, Anchor, and Chum: Denial. *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Aah! *Bruce: Offscreen Just start with your names. *Marlin: Okay, Uh, hello. My name is Marlin. I'm a clownfish. *Chum: A clownfish? Really? *Bruce: Go on! Tell us a joke! *Chum: Oh, I love jokes! *Marlin: Well, we actually do know one that's pretty good. *Mr. Grouper: Um, there was this mollusk, and he walks up to the sea cucumber. *Cat: Normally, they don't talk, sea cucumbers. *Steve: But in a joke, everyone talks. *Marlin: So the sea mollusk says to the cucumber... *Nemo: Offscreen Daddy! *Joe: Nemo! *Chum: Nemo! Laughs Nemo! I don't get it. *Bruce: For a clownfish, he's not that funny. *Marlin: No, no, no, no. He's my son. *Moose A. Moose: He was taken by divers. *Dory: Offscreen Oh, my. You poor guys. *Chum: Humans! Think they own everything. *Anchor: Probably American! *Bruce: Now, there is a father with characters-- Looking for his little boy. *Marlin: Offscreen What do these markings mean? *Bruce: Sobs I never knew my father! *Anchor: Group hug. *Chum: Come here. We're all mates here, mate. *Steve: We can't read Human. *Dory: Offscreen Well, then, we got to find a fish that can read this. Hey, look, Sharks! *Marlin: No, no, no, Dory! *Dory: Hey, guys, guys! *Moose A. Moose: No, no, no, Dory! *Dory: Hey, that's mine! Give it to me! *Joe: Dory! *Dory: Gimme! Ow! *Nick Jr. Face: Oh, we're sorry. Are you okay? *Dory: Ow, ow, ow. *Piper O'Possum: We're so sorry. *Dory: You really clocked me there. Am I bleeding? *Steve: Ohh. *Dory: Ow, ow, ow. *Bruce: Dory, are you oka--Ohh. Ohh, that's good. *Anchor and Chum: Intervention! *Bruce: Just a bite! *Anchor: Hold it together, mate! *Chum: Remember, Bruce, fish are friends, not food! *Bruce: Food! *Steve: Everybody, look out! *Dory: Aah! *Bruce: I'm having fish tonight! *Chum: Remember the steps, mate! Remember the steps! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, Marlin and Dory: Screaming *Marlin: Whoa! *Dory: Aah! *Bruce: Just one bite! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, Marlin, and Dory: Scream *Clanking *Marlin: There's no way out! *Mrs. Pepper: There's gotta be a way to escape! *Clanging *Dory: Who is it? *Steve: Dory, help us find a way out! *Dory: Sorry. You'll have to come back later. We're trying to escape! *Clang *Joe: Okay, there's no way out! *Sidetable: There's gotta be a way out! *Dory: Look. Here's something. "Es-cap-e." I wonder what that means. It's funny. It's spelled just like the word "escape." *Marlin: Let's go! *Dory: Aah! *Bruce: Here's Brucey! *Mailbox: Wait a minute. You can read? *Dory: I can read? That's right! I can read! *Mr. Salt: Well, then, here! Read this now! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, Marlin and Dory: Screaming *Bruce: Ohh! *Anchor: He really dosen't mean it, you know! He never even knew his father! *Chum: Offscreen Don't fall off the wagon! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, Marlin, and Dory: Screaming *Roars *Marlin: Oh, no, it's blocked! *Grunting *Anchor: No, Bruce, focus! *Chum: Sorry about, Bruce, mate! *Anchor: He's really a nice guy! *Joe: We need to get that mask! *Dory: You want that mask? Okay. *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: No, no, no, no, no, no! *Dory: Whoo! *Tickety: Quick, grab the mask! Grab it! *Snarls *Anchor: Oh, no. Bruce? *Bruce: Sniffs What? *music playing *Bruce: Gasps Swim away! Swim away! *Dory: Offscreen Aw, is the party over? *boom *Explosions *Plop *Pelican: Nice. *Splash *Nemo: Dad? Panting Guys? Huh? *music playing *Nemo: Aah! Uhh! *glass *Nemo: Uhh! Panting *Dentist: Barbara. *Barbara: Uh-huh? *Dentist: Prep for his anterior crown, would you, please? And I'm going to need a few more cotton rolls. *Barbara: Offscreen Okay. *Dentist: Hello, little fella. *Nemo: Aah! *Dentist: Laughs Beauty, isn't he? I found that guy struggling for life out on the reef, and I saved him. So, has that Novocaine kicked in yet? *Patient: Offscreen I think so. We're ready to roll. *Nemo: Gasps *Bubbles: Bubbles! Muttering My bubbles! *Peach: He likes bubbles! *Nemo: Aah! Ohh! No! Uhh! *murmuring *Whimpering *Jacques: Bonjour. *Nemo: Aah! *Bloat: Whoa. Slow down, little fella. There's nothing to worry about. *Deb: Oh, he's scared to death. *Nemo: I want to go home. Do you know where my dad is? *Peach: Honey, your dad's probably back at the pet store. *Nemo: Pet store? *Bloat: Yeah, you know, like, I'm from Bob's Fish Mart. *Gurgle: Pet Palace. *Bubbles: Fish-O-Rama. *Deb: Mail order. *Peach: Ebay. *Gurgle: So, which one is it? *Nemo: I'm from the ocean. *Gurgle: Ah, the ocean. The ocean? Aah! Aah! Aah! He hasn't been decontaminated yet. Jacques! *Jacques: Oui. *Gurgle: Clean him! *Jacques: Oui. *Gurgle: Ocean. *Jacques: Ooh, la mer. Bon. *music playing *Jacques: Voila. He is clean. Pop *Bubbles: Wow. The big blue. What's it like? *Nemo: Big and blue? *Bubbles: I knew it. *Deb: If there's anything you need, just ask your Auntie Deb. That's me. Or if I'm not around, yoh can talk to my sister Flo. Hi. How are you? Don't listen to anything my sister says. She's nuts. Ha ha ha ha! *Peach: Muffled We got a live one. *Bloat: Can't hear you, Peach. *Peach: I said we got a live one. *Bloat: Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy. *Gurgle: Yes! *Deb: What do we got? *Peach: Root canal, and boy the looks of those x-rays, it's nog going to be pretty. *whines *Patient: Ow! *Bloat: Robert dam and clamp installed? *Peach: Yep. *Gurgle: What did he use to open? *Peach: Gator-Glidden drill. He seems to be favore that one lately. *Deb: Oh, I can't see, Flo. *Patient: You're getting a little too--Aah! *Peach: Offscreen Now he's doing the Schilder technique. *Bloat: Offscreen He's using a Hedstrom file. *Gurgle: That's not a Hedstrom file. That's a K-Flex. *Bloat: It has a teardrop cross-section. Clearly a Hedstrom. *Gurgle: No, no, K-Flex. *Bloat: Hedstrom. *Gurgle: K-Flex! *Bloat: Hedstrom! There I go. A little help, over here. *Deb: Offscreen I'll go deflate him. *Deflates *Dentist: Offscreen All right. Go ahead and rinse. *Gurgle: Oh, the human mouth is a disgusting place. *Thud *Peach: Hey, Nigel. *Nigel: What did I miss in my life? *Peach: Offscreen Root canal, and it's a doozy. *Nigel: Root canal? What did he use to open? *Peach: Gater-Glidden drill. *Nigel: He's been favoring that one. Hope he doesn't get surplus sealer at the portal terminus. Hello. Who's this? *Deb: New guy. Laughs *Gurgle: The dentist took him off the reef. *Nigel: An outie. From my neck of the woods, eh? Sorry if I ever took a snap at you. Fish gotta swim, birds gotta eat. *Dentist: Hey! No, no, no, no! They're not your fish. They're my fish. Come on, go. Go on, shoo, shoo! Aw, the picture broke. This here's Darla. She's my niece. She's going to be eight this week. Hey, little fella. Say hello to your new mummy. She's gonna be here Friday to pick you up. You're her present. Shh, shh, shh. It's our little secret. Well, Mr. Tucker, while that sets up, I'm going to see a man about a wallaby. *Bloat: Oh, Darla. *Nemo: What? What's wrong with her? *Gurgle: Offscreen She wouldn't stop shaking the bag. *Bubbles: Offscreen Poor Chuckles. *Deb: He was her present last year. *Bloat: Offscreen Hitched a ride on the porcelain express. *flushes *Peach: Offscreen She's a fish killer! *Nemo: I can't go with that girl! I have to get back to my dad! Aah! Daddy! Help me! *Deb: Oh, he's stuck. *Gill: Offscreen Nobody touch him. Nobody touch him. *grunting *Nemo: Can you help me? *Gill: No. You got yourself in there. You can get yourself out. *Deb: Gill-- *Gill: I want to see him do it. OK? Calm down. Alternate wiggling your fins and your tail. *Nemo: I can't. I have a bad fin. *Gill: Never stopped me. *music playing *Nemo: Gasps *Gill: Just think about what you need to do. *Grunting *Bloat: Come on. *comes out *Gill: Perfect. *Bubbles: Yay! *Bloat: You did it! *Deb: Good squirming. Laughs *Peach: Wow. From the ocean, just like you, Gill. *Gill: Yeah. *Peach: Chuckles I've seen that look before. What are you thinking about? *Gill: I'm thinking, tonight, we give the kid a proper reception. *Bloat: So, kid, you got a name or what? *Nemo: Nemo. I'm Nemo. *Marlin: Nemo. Nemo. *snoring *Dory: offscreen Are you gonna eat that? *creaking *Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, Marlin, and Dory snoring *Dory: Careful with that hanmer. *Marlin: Huh? *music playing *Steve: Panting No, no. What does it say? Dory? *Dory: Offscreen A sea monkey has my money. *Slippery: Wake up. Get up. *Joe: Come on. Get up. *Blue: (Barks Come on!) *Dory: Yes, I'm a natural blue. *Marlin: Get up! *Dory: Offscreen Look out! Sharks eat fish! Aah! *Shovel and Pail: Dory! *Rumbling *Dory: Aah! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Aah! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, Marlin, and Dory: Screaming *Dory: Gasps Aah! *thud *Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, Marlin, and Dory coughing *Dory: Offscreen Wow. Dusty. *Periwinkle: Offscreen The mask. Where's the mask? *bubbles *Joe: No! No, not the mask! Get it! Get the mask! Get the mask! Get it! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Marlin: Panting *Dory: Singing Hoo doot doo doot doo doot. Whoo-hoo! La, la, la, la, la, la. Just keeps going on, dosen't it? Echo! Echo! Hey, what you doing? *Marlin: It's gone. *Dora: We've lost the mask. *Dory: Did you guys drop it? *Boots: You dropped it! *Marlin: That was my only chance of finding my son. Now it's gone. *Dory: Hey, Mr. Grumpy Gills, when life gets you down, know what you got to do? *Benny: We don't know what you gotta do. *Dory: (Singing) Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? We swim, swim. *Steve: Dory, no singing. *Dory: Singing Ho ho ho ho ho ho! *Joe: Dory. *Dory: Singing I love to swim. *Blue: (Barks Dory.) *Dory: Singing When you want to swim! *Marlin: See, we're going to get stuck now with that song. *Isa: Now it's in our heads. *Dory: Sorry. *Marlin: Dory, do you see anything? *Dory: Aah! Something's got me. *Tico: That was us. We're sorry. *Dory: Gasps Who's that? *Diego: Who's that? Who could it be? It's us. *Dory: Offscreen Are... Are you guys my conscience? *Steve: Offscreen Yeah, yeah. We're your conscience. *Joe: Offscreen We haven't spoken for a while. *Marlin: Offscreen How are you? *Dory: Offscreen Hmm. Can't complain. Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Go Diego Go Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:2019